El ángel que volvió a sonreir
by lolitadelavega
Summary: Que ocurre cuando hay una bomba y si afecta a la persona que mas quieres y aun peor te tienes que hacer cargo de ella para que la familia no sospeche que le ha ocurrido. No es un buen resumen por que no sabia que poner pero si queréis mirarla entrad y comentar que os pareció.
1. Chapter 1

**EL ÁNGEL QUE VOLVÍO A SONREIR (DECISIÓN)**

 **Hola me llamo Beatríz y soy nueva en wattpad escribiendo es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando no tenia internet**

 **Es un universo alterno de Detective Conan cabe decir que no es mio sino de Gosho Aoyama sensei**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-yo hablo**

 **.yo narro**

 **-yo hablo alto!**

 **-YO HABLO AUN MÁS ALTO**

 **(Yo recuerdo)**

 **[Yo soy el pensamiento de los personajes]**

 **yo digo el tiempo,lugar y cualquier cosa que indique donde estamos**

No se oye nada, solo se ve a un joven tumbado en la cama sin color de ojos definidos .Pues los tiene cerrados ,abriéndolos

poco a poco se le nota una mirada apagada y sin brillo dando la sensación de que tiene mas edad de la que aparenta.

Mostrando los ojos azules mas preciosos que nunca se hayan visto sin su típico brillo, parece pensativo.¿Qué séra? vamos a

ver.

[La hecho de menos, ya no se que hacer. Desde hace 3 años que no me dirige la palabra, 3 largos y tristes años y os

preguntaréis ¿Quién eres ? ¿Porqué cuentas tus penas? .Bien, os lo diré, para que lo sepáis soy Shininchi Kudo...¡si !¡Por fin

volví a tener mi cuerpo!, tengo 20 años hace 3 desmantelamos a la organización, un montón de gente se involucro,mis

amigos Heiji,Kaito, y Agasa los del FBI Shuichi ,

Jodie ,Camel y James junto a sus equipos y la policía no solo de Tokyo sino también la de Osaka nos ayudo. También estuvo

Haibara pero ella decidió seguir siendo niña y crecer junto a la liga juvenil de detectives como infante otra vez .

¿Y diréis eso no es malo no? ¡ja !Pero no acaba hay, sino que yo decidí confesarla la verdad, y casi me mata

literalmente hablando ,estuve varios días sin poder moverme.

No lo acepto el saber quien fui, y se alejo de mi haciéndome la ley del hielo y no sé que hacer necesito verla ,necesito saber

que esta bien hoy será el día en el que le diriga la palabra otra vez. Para aunque sea tener su perdón solamente

.Me intento infundir animo,pero no lo consigo en fin,si Ran no me perdona me iré de Japón no soporto estar en el mismo

lugar de la tierra en el que esta ella sin que me hable.


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

**Aclaraciones**

 **-yo hablo**

 **.yo narro**

 **.¡yo hablo alto!**

 **-YO AUN MAS ALTO**

 **(yo recuerdo)**

 **[yo soy el pensamiento de los personajes]**

 **yo digo el tiempo, lugar,y cualquier escenario que indique donde estamos**

 **-**  
 **Bien ahora continuo la historia**

[Así que respiro ,tomo fuerzas y salgo de mi casa en dirección a donde se, por fuentes fiables, donde se encuentra ella hoy, como cada sábado en la tarde]

Instituto Juuban 13:05  
.Se encuentran reunidos un grupo de chicos y chicas de entre 15-18 años, viendo como su sempai finalista y ganadora del mundo reconocida por el karate les demuestra

el kata Uraken Uti explicando con una demostración.

.Bien chicos el Uraken Uti trata de tener el cuerpo flexionando las rodillas suavemente, encojes el brazo derecho cerrando el puño y el brazo izquierdo lo ponemos por sobre la altura de la cabeza para defender del ataque, luego adelantamos la pierna contraria al brazo levantado y golpeamos fuertemente con el puño mientras bajamos el brazo izquierdo.

-Explicó la mujer mientras hacia la demostración -

Sempai .Mouri.

-Llamo un joven preguntando si ya habían acabado la clase .Pues tenía prisa .

Con la mirada indiferente de siempre ,desde que el detective la dijo todo, y no le creyó, aunque por dentro, deseaba volver a verle ,todavía seguía dolida con él por haberle ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo dijo .si, ya hemos acabado-mientras se sumió en sus pensamientos al retirarse sus jóvenes aprendices de karate-.

[Es verdad ,ya son 3 años desde que lo vi ,solo faltan 5 días para su cumpleaños,¿que hago? todavía no le perdono, pero... necesito verlo y hablar con él esto me duele demasiado] .-

Tan ensimismada estaba la joven que no noto que se había quedado sola pues todos se habían marchado al decir que se podían retirar y ella se dispuso también a recoger pues tenía que estar a las 18:00 en la universidad para seguir estudiando, pues, ella iba a ser abogada como su madre mientras seguía en sus pensamientos no noto que un joven se acercaba por detrás poco a poco hasta que hablo-.

.Ran ,podemos hablar.

-Pegando un bote disimulado se giro lentamente quedando de frente a frente con unos ojos igual de oscuros y azules sin brillo como los de ella . siguiendo con las cejas, el pelo un poco más largo pero en la misma posición, con la nariz perfilada unos labios que estaban fuertemente cerrados y la típica barba de un día vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul oscuro con un botón desabrochado -[ pero que guapo se dijo Ran esta como siempre ,deja de decir tonterías y habla que va a pensar que eres tonta ].

.Kudo ,¿que quieres?estoy ocupada y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en ti .lanzando una mirada fría

[Vaya parece que todavía no me perdona ]-piensa Shininchi-

-Mientras Ran en su mente se recrimina[tonta por que sigues haciendo esto mira que carita tan triste ha puesto ]

... URGENTE LEER...

Hola , no se si alguien me esta leyendo, pero yo escribo esta posdata

antes que nada disculpar el no haber actualizado antes , no sabia como se hacia jajaja al final una sempai supo ayudarme.

también decir que descanses Sammy te voy a echar mucho de menos aunque lo diga 500 años después de haberte ido ...

disculparme por cualquier tipo de faltas de ortografía así como acentuación y las reglas de puntuación si veis algún fallo enviádmelo para que lo resuelva

tambien decir que esta historia esta mas avanzada en wattpad por si la quereis leer de seguido hasta el 8 .

no se cada cuanto publicare asi que disculpad si tardo mucho si quiza un dia a la semana si me paso de ese tiempo comunicarmelo por correo

y bueno se despide LolitaDeLaVega si os gusto dejad un rewiew y un alerta para cuando se publique la historia

Besos


End file.
